


Elven Wine

by Lostinthenightrain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28699284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostinthenightrain/pseuds/Lostinthenightrain
Summary: “Care to tell me why one of the golden Trio is hiding?” he murmured from his corner of the room as he took in the quiet woman before him.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51
Collections: Dramione Valentine Exchange





	Elven Wine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiwi05622](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwi05622/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [DramioneValentineExchange](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DramioneValentineExchange) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> "I need a hug"
> 
> Special thanks to NotAMuggleMiss for beta'ing my work and making what I was trying to say come out more smoothly!

**Elven Wine**

“What are you doing in here, Granger?” 

Hermione spun around gingerly, careful not to spill the drink in her hand, to see Draco Malfoy standing in the doorway. She sighed as she sipped the elven wine from her cooled metal goblet.

“I’m hiding.” 

Malfoy snorted as he walked in. “Mind if I join you?” 

She opened her mouth to deny him, but settled for shrugging her shoulders as she leaned against one of the kegs stacked on the back wall.

Silence encased the two as Malfoy settled next to her, sipping from a glass filled with an amber liquid that Hermione was sure would be Firewhiskey. He leaned his shoulder against one of the kegs in the stack that reached the ceiling, one hand shoved into his pocket while the other held the cold glass with fingers that wrapped almost all the way around it.

“Care to tell me why one of the Golden Trio is hiding?” he murmured as he took in the quiet woman before him. She would glance over at him every so often, but mostly her gaze was focused on something unseen across the room. She seemed lost in her own thoughts. Her dress was a tight little black number that exposed her shoulders as it wrapped around her torso, dipping just slightly into a v between her breasts. He wasn’t sure that he had ever seen her dressed quite like this, but it had also been some time since he had attended a Ministry Gala of any kind. Her shoes were kicked off, abandoned by the door, leaving her bare feet peeking out from under the dress every so often as she moved. 

“Want to tell me why London’s most eligible Wizard is hiding down here with a mudblood?” 

He winced under her gaze, sharp and hardened. He could tell from her expression that she was looking for a fight but he chose not to engage. Instead, he took a deep breath and answered truthfully. 

“I’m avoiding all of London’s eligible women. They just want my money or what they think is a good name. They don’t want me.” He noted her eyes widening as she looked toward him.He'd surprised her. Good. Bringing his eyes up to meet hers he raised a brow in question.

She hesitated. Her lids flickered as she sucked in a breath. “Have you ever felt exposed in a room full of people? They’re all staring at you and they act as if they know you, and they just  _ don't  _ know?” She dropped her gaze to the floor as she moved to sit on it, uncaring of the dirt that may sully her dress. “They don’t know how alone you feel and that all you really crave is touch? Not a pat on the arm or even a handshake, you just want to connect with someone and pretend you’re not the only lonely soul out there?”

He took a seat next to her, moved by the shake in her voice. “What do you need, Hermione?” He murmured as he leaned forward to look at her face.

“I need a hug,” she whispered. 

It didn’t take more than a moment before he leaned in and wrapped both arms around her. Holding her tight, he tried to tell her without words that he was there for her. A moment or two later, she wrapped her arms around him too. 


End file.
